Namshita
| formerhomes = Shyr, Abeir | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Mulan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = Fighter | refs5e = }} Namshita was a Mulani warrior and the leader of the rebel Untherans who opposed Gilgeam in the last years of the 15th century DR. Description Namshita was a taller woman with bronze skin and cropped black hair. She wore a copper-and-leather breastplate with jackal-shaped shoulders. History Namshita was born on the world of Abeir, on the lands of Shyr. At the age of five, she was sold to a Shyran genasi to work as a slave in a wheat field, and was trained as a warrior since an early age. When she reached adulthood, she was promoted to be the guard of the granary, and her job was to punish other Mulani who displeased the genasi. Gilgeam freed her and her people and gave them the chance to join his rebellion. Namshita became one of the "sikati", high-ranking "warrior-priests" of Gilgeam. However, as time passed, Namshita came to the conclusion that Gilgeam was a madman. Her contempt for him increased when Gilgeam struck a bargain with the demon lord Graz'zt for a demon army to bolster his forces. Sometime before Nightal 26 of the Year of the Nether Mountain Scrolls, 1486 DR, Namshita and other like-minded soldiers planned to desert Gilgeam's army during an major battle against the Shyran genasi, and go to hide in the mountains of Shyr. However, those plans were interrupted when the Second Sundering brought back the Untherans from Abeir to Toril. The next day, Namshita found Dahl Peredur, his brothers, and Mira Zawad near the Untheran encampment and captured them. Soon, however, Namshita realized that Dahl could help her and her forces to flee from Gilgeam's army, and forced Dahl to help her. On Nightal 29, while Gilgeam launched an attack on Djerad Kethendi, Namshita and her rebels, alongside Dahl and his brothers, Mira, and a few dragonborn prisoners, took advantage of the chaos of the battle to abandon the battlefield. They were helped by a group of dream giants, and later joined forces with Mehen, Uadjit, and other Thymari dragonborn. When Gilgeam sent Utu and Zillah to steal Nanna-Sin's divine spark, Namshita helped Mehen and Dumuzi to stop them, thwarting Gilgeam's plan to become a true god. After Yrjixtilex Kallan was elected as the new Vanquisher, Namshita asked for political asylum for her and her forces in exchange for intelligence about the Untheran forces. Namshita's forces also took part in the final battle of the First Tymanther-Unther War, aiding the dragonborn in the defense of Djerad Thymar. After the war ended, Namshita and her rebel forces became Thymari citizens and Vanquisher Kallan allowed them to form their own clan, giving them full rights in Thymari society. Appendix Appearances * Ashes of the Tyrant * The Devil You Know References Category:Humans Category:Mulani Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Priests Category:Members of Namshita's clan Category:Inhabitants of Shyr Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Abeir Category:Inhabitants